A wireless communication device communicates with a serving wireless access node using a radio frequency (RF) signal over a wireless communication link. As wireless networks evolve and the latest generation networks are established, there is an increasing occurrence of overlay networks and the emergence of wireless communication devices that support multiple wireless access technologies. Typically, newer wireless access technologies that are more recently deployed provide greater bandwidth and faster data transfer speeds over legacy networks.
Modern wireless communication devices are often equipped with multiple radio antennas to enable wireless communications with different types of wireless access networks, such as third generation (3G), fourth generation (4G), and IEEE 802.11 (Wi-Fi) wireless technologies. Wireless network service providers and device users both typically prefer a multi-mode device to utilize 4G wireless access technology when the device is in a coverage area that supports 4 G communications. Therefore, such wireless communication devices are often configured to search for a 4G wireless access network upon startup. In cases where the wireless communication device cannot locate a 4G signal, the device may utilize 3G service. When connected to a 3G wireless network, the communication device typically powers up a 4G radio antenna periodically to search for 4G coverage, causing battery drain and possible interruption of the 3G service.